Jim Morales
Jim "Jimbo" Morales is the Physical Education teacher at Kadic, and hosts most extracurricular activities such as the Robot Competition, the Annual Skateboarding Tournament and soccer practice (though in the second season he seems to not have any memory of those at all). He wears a bandage on his left cheek and tucks his trousers into his socks and wears a headband. He is very suspicious about Team Lyoko, and thinks they are up to "no good". He sometimes almost catches them in the act, and was a member of the Team in Code: Earth and False Start, before unfortunately getting his memory erased, although he first found Jeremie talking to Aelita in Ghost Channel. He is also the campus supervisor, as well. This job is very important, because he actually likes the kids that he has to look after, and he wants to keep them safe, in the best ways he can think of to protect them all. He also wants to protect Team Lyoko themselves, perhaps knowing that XANA wants to destroy them. To add to this, he seems to have a pretty friendly relationship with Yumi. Jim is very forgetful, and can forget what he was going to say halfway through a sentence. According to a running gag in the second season, he claims he has many other jobs over the years, but everytime someone asks if he did have the job he says "I'd rather not talk about it" in an embarrassed tone. This is a clear hint towards his firing in Code: Earth. This running gag was temporarily broken in the episode Cold War. In Final Round Jim reveals that he was a professional skateboarder and when Ulrich asks if he'd "rather not talk about it" Jim says that he would love to but he couldn't because he was hosting the skateboard tornament. This was also challenged in Wreck Room when Jim said that he was a professional Ping-Pong (Table Tennis) player, he said that he would have been glad to talk about it when people declined his offer for a game. Jim is very strong (he was able to pick up both Ulrich and William up at one time), and seems very tough on the outside. He also can often act like a bully to many of the students on occasion, which is a clear indication of his overly-strict attitude and behavior. For example, in Teddygozilla, he called Milly "little girl" when he was yelling at her and Tamiya for being in the Garden Shed, which hurt her feelings; he didn't appear to show any remorse for what he did at the time, and he angrily grounded them both to their room; as punishment, he got beaten up by Milly's teddy bear. Inside, he's not quite the most intelligent adult you'll find, though he is not as nearly as dumb as Nicholas, and is quite easy to frighten, as seen in Teddygozilla. Also, on the inside, he's a very caring and nice man, as first seen in False Start when he's kind towards Aelita, and seen in Cold War when he's protecting the children in the boiler room of Kadic, telling them a story about his time as a Space Exploration Volunteer Test Subject. He often accompanies Mr. Delmas, and could be considered his aide and bodyguard. As he stated to Milly's teddy bear in Teddygozilla, he also has a black belt in some martial art (presumably in Pencak Silat, as hinted at in XANA Awakens). He prefers if his friends (including Team Lyoko at one point) call him Jimbo, which is what he claims his friends call him. Some fans see him as a candidate Lyoko Warrior, even writing fanfics with him as a warrior and with knowledge of the Supercomputer and Lyoko. As a matter of fact, he fought some Roachsters in False Start. Jim is voiced by David Gasman. Trivia *In the original French, Jim's last name is spelt Moralès. *Jim collects the oragami that Odd makes out of his tests. *In Code: Earth, Jim was fired by the principal for hurting Jeremie, which is against teacher rules. He also called Jeremie a "miserable little brat" and consistently ordered him to stop running during a heated chase down the stairwell. In the next episode, we see him sleeping in the Factory. He also is excited that the supercomputer will be deactivated in this episode, but his excitement quickly turns to worry upon seeing Aelita nearly die. In a few episodes of the second season, particularly Cold War, Jim shows his strong emotional attachment to the kids that he has been given the duty to protect. ** To add to this, originally Jim was a cold-hearted, stoic, and hateful individual who showed little care for his students and pretty much everyone around him. In the second season, however, this changes for the better; he still uses authority, but he uses it in a much gentler manner than before, though unfortunately he occasionally lapses into his strict ways unless XANA is attacking. * In the episode Straight to Heart, Jim reveals that he had blonde curly hair. *In Rock Bottom?, Jim acted as Mr. Delmas' stand-in and was very hard on Odd; he was accused of stealing a laptop computer from the Science Building's computer room. He also confiscated Odd's cell phone when Odd was trying to call someone because he was frightened. He eventually ended up trapped in a closet where he would have drowned in the melted ground if Jeremie had not activated a time reversion. *He was the coach of the Kadic soccer team in the episode Zero Gravity Zone for just one time in the series. Afterwards, however, he may have quit his job, causing the team to disassemble for unknown reasons. *Jim, besides being the PE teacher and campus supervisor, is also the handyman and technician. He's had a few experiences with electricity, some of them almost deadly. *There is a possibility that Jim is related to Evo Morales, the current president of Bolivia. His last name could also be a play on the word "morale", which is something that Jim provides to Team Lyoko very often. *In Final Mix, Jim was possessed by XANA. While being taken over by XANA, he captured Aelita, successfully virtualized her (she seemed to be sleeping), and tied Jeremie up. Then, showing that Team Lyoko trusts no one, they activated a Time Reversion to erase his memories again. *Jim has never been to Lyoko, but some fans have created Lyoko outfits and weapons for him should he ever become a Lyoko Warrior. *Sometimes at night Jim's wifebeater yanks partway over his belly, much to his embarrassment. *In Contact, played the role of Jim in Odd's movie, Natural Grandeur. Jim himself was very pleased with Romain's portrayal. Romain even wore a mini-version of Jim's typical outfit. *In the prequel XANA Awakens Part 1, he tells Ulrich and Yumi and embarrassing story about himself. He thinks he was brave and clever but Ulrich and Yumi laughed. Ulrich then says "Honestly, I think you would've been better not talking about it." This supposedly started the famous, "I'd Rather Not Talk About It" saying. *Jim has shown an attaction to Suzanne Hertz, which she only sometimes returns. *In the french version of Code Lyoko, he is voiced by Frédéric Meaux. Gallery Jim in Season 4.jpg Jimsmad.jpg Secondaires_0898.jpg Secondaires 0969.jpg Secondaires 0701.jpg Secondaires_0927.jpg tumblr_m4frkr2S9Q1r4ly8qo1_500.gif tumblr_m4nfjySbVn1rs1cogo1_400.jpg File:Tumblr_lyudjf2svQ1qlvb12o1_500.png File:Tumblr_lyvmxv3vzn1qlvb12o1_500.png File:Tumblr_lyvmxv3vzn1qlvb12o2_500.png File:Tumblr_lyxsh9Dgb31qlvb12o1_500.png File:Tumblr_lyxsh9Dgb31qlvb12o2_500.png File:Tumblr_m4um8938J81r7qs82o1_500.gif File:Tumblr_m1gxole4ID1rsvm6bo1_500.gif File:Tumblr_m1il3gRzyr1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lqrqtigTbQ1r2u21io1_500.png tumblr_lz1lg1I7oR1qlvb12o1_500.png BeFunky_tumblr_m5hizhNGmT1r7qs82o1_500.jpg Teddygozillajimisattacked.jpg Jim v. Teddy.gif 9 jim gets electrocuted.png 130px-2011-08-14_1451_001.png 130px-2011-08-14_1503.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-17-52.png|Jim trying to figure out a computer Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-59.png|Jim in evolution Jim has a major glitch.png 404317284_640.jpg 179223_1233529455640_full.jpg Jim and Ulrich.jpg 179223 1233529469414 full.jpg IMG 20130107 212720.JPG Warrior Awakens 28.jpg Warrior Awakens 3.jpg Foolxana23 Jer1.png Warriorawakens40 Warriorawakens39 Warriorawakens38 Warriorawakens37 Warriorawakens35 Warriorawakens29 Faux depart 306-1-.jpg Aelita Passed Out.png 2011-09-15 0932.png es:Jim Morales Morales, Jim "Jimbo" Category:Males Category:Faculty Category:Kadic Category:XANA's vessels